TheInfected (UMA)
Infected, real name '''Danny, '''was a main character and series regular in the UFSW Member Apocalypse. Personality The apocalypse changed him in many ways. Before the apocalypse he was a anti-social, shy nerd who would always play video games, read comics or listen to music. However when talked to he would be outgoing and would always make people laugh. When the apocalypse started he found that he had to leave his little world of nerdiness and step up to the challenge. Despite not being the best leader he was the only one to step up to the challenge, and he began to lead a group. However leadership takes a toll on him and he struggles with every choice, always blaming himself if something goes wrong and does his best to make everyone happy. He also struggles with confidence and love issues, never really experincing love before the apocalypse. However due to losing his girlfriend he does his best to not get too attached to people. When it comes to fights he always tries to avoid them; always hoping their is a way out of conflicts, also making sure to never start the fight. But when the situtation calls for it he would do anything to protect his friends. His best traits for fights is his bare hands, as he is better at hand-to-hand comabt then guns. However during the course of the story Daniel is thrown down a rough path, causing him to grow colder. Daniel has since then become a cold, ruthless killer who only cares about survival, however he still cares those around him, but he wont show it. Pre-Apocalypse Not much has been revealed about Danny's past except that he had a girlfriend Nadine. It is also known that he was anti-social and was a major comic, video game nerd. Post-Apocalypse It is known that during the early months of the apocalypse Danny had to watch as infected burst through his apartment and tore Nadine apart, piece by piece. Sometime later he met up with the others and soon became leader of the group. Arc 1 Danny is first seen leading his group down an abondended road until they are attacked by a small herd. Although they survive he begins to think that the road isn't safe, so he plans to move the group somewhere safe. Knowing a police station is nearby Danny decides to take the group there, thinking it could be safe. However during the journey Lee Everett is shot in the leg by an unknown man, the man however disappears and the group makes it there safe. Searching the police station they find that someone has cleared out the gun cabnit and remembering the man who shot Lee, he orders everyone inside. Once inside he tells everyone how a madman could be out there and this causes tension in the group, with some believing that it is more dangerous in the shop. Danny however ignores it and just goes tthink. Later that night he talks to Lee and put trust in him, seeing Lee as a brother to him. Soon later he talks to Fitz, since he knows Fitz doesn't agree with all his decisions, and tells Fitz that he shouldn't be afriad of him. Two days later while Danny is leading a run he is caught in shootout with a Verizon store group. No one dies during the shootout but Danny's group is trapped in a warehouse while the gunshots attracts a herd of infected. While Danny's group survives the attack, Kaffe is killed after him, Kut, Gerard and Mage got into a conflict with a group. Danny immediatly puts the pressure on Kaffe's death on himself but must snap out of it to protect his group, so he deicdes to hold AJ and Warfare hostage until they decide what to do with them. Arc 2 Sometime after the conflict Danny is seen just reaxing, looking into the sky and remosing in it's beauty. Sonn after he is approached by Glenn, who he congragulates on getting infortmaion on AJ and Warfare. He notices Glenn however is deep in thought and asks him what's wrong, and he listens to Glenn tell the story of how his family died, deciding to comfort the man. He's trying to be with his group more, but that doesn't turn out well. After Daryl and Cro went on a run, which Danny allowed, the pair were attacked by bandits and Daryl was killed. He, along with Lee, make it to the store after hearing the shots and find Cro still shocked over the events, but they didn't have time to mourn as there were more bandits. Him and Cro run for it as Lee stays behind to cover them, luckily they all made it out alive. The others soon arrived and they captured some bandits, only more dead weight. Dixon and Gerard killed two of them but that only left the others to worry about, along with AJ and Warfare. Soon after however the bandits tried escaping and Fitz was injured, but while attending to Fitz the other bandits attacked. He tried defending the camp but it was to much and they ended up on the road, once again. Instead of trying to take the station back, they come up with a new plan. Using a truck they travel to a depost and attempt to get a trailer, but the infected army was to strong, and Gerard had to stay behind so that the group can get away. Weeks later the group had been campted out somewhere, and after an incident involving Cro and Glenn, Danny spots Cro trying to leave the group. Despite trying to stop Cro, Cro had already made up his mind and he shoots Danny twice in the chest before speeding off. Luckily Danny was brought back to camp by the others and Raxel managed to save him. However Danny didn't know that Lee had died for them to get to saftey. Arc 3 A few months after the events of Arc 2, Danny had fully recovered from the attack physcally, but not mentally. Becoming more shut down and hardened, he vowed to do whatever it took to protect those around him. While he did protect everyone, everyone mostly became distant of him, worried for his change in behavior. This was evident to him after he killed a stranger, and he ended up yelling at them, before declaring he was in charge. After traveling aroun and going a supply run, where he killed an innocent family with Dutch, he soon returned back to the base to find a new member; Walker. He was angry that the others let him join, but did nothing. Danny however was faced with a big problem after a group of strangers, led by PBR and Pops, attacked. Danny, seeing he had to get the others out, fought is hardest and even took the leaders head on with Mage. After killing Pops however Danny stayed behind to buy the others time, and he was shot in the chest by Pbr. Collapsing onto his knees Danny used his last moments to smile, knowing he got the others to safety, before being finished of by Pbr. Killed Victims *Dakota *Unnamed Kid *Pops *Numerous amounts of infected Centric Issues *Issue 6 *Issue 19 *Issue 23 Trivia *This Character is based off TheInfected *Infected's song is Lost Cause by Imagine Dragons. *Infected was one of the main protagonists of Arcs 1-3. Category:Characters Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Characters